


Runaway

by Jaemins_smile



Series: TxT fics [2]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death In Dream, Delivery boy Kai, Huening Kai-Centric, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kidnapping, Murder, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: He had to keep running, even if his legs were burning and felt like they were going to give out, there was no other option.If he stopped for even a second it was likely that his life would end then and there.This was so fucked.
Series: TxT fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621516
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill, trigger warning, blood, guts, dismemberment, etc. 
> 
> I won't be held accountable for your mistake of reading blah blah blah and all that good jazz

The only thing on his mind now was to keep running. Not to look back and keep running.

He knew what would be back there waiting for him if he looked back. He felt a chill run down his spine af the thought. 

He willed himself to run faster, get out of here faster. 

He never intended for this to happen. All he wanted to do was deliver the man some food. But no. 

Instead when the door was opened he was met with the nauseating smell of death and rotting carcass. The man standing before him, covered in blood, guts, and God knows what else. 

He was horrified. He had dropped the food at the man's feet and turned to run away from the psychopath. But, before he could the man had grabbed him and pulled him inside. 

He'd been held in the man's house for three days before he somehow got away.

He was forced to watch as the psychopath cut up body parts, ripped them apart, separating veins, tendons, and other parts of the human anatomy Kai didn't even know existed. 

He drained them of their blood, putting the blood in his freezer once he was finished. 

He would rip the bones from their flesh and smash them up into a powder. 

He was horrified as he watched the man work his devilish hands on these poor innocent people's bodies, it made him so sick he had thrown up twice. 

The man would stare at Kai when he begged to be let go, a unreadable look on his face, insanity in his eyes. He'd never been more scared for his life than he was in those moments. 

Finally he made it to a shopping district, there were tons of people there so he would be able to get help and be safe. 

"Help me!" He scream frantically, his heart was beating out of his chest. He spun around in a circle like a lost child. 

People stared at him in horror, rightfully so. He was sweaty, his clothes were covered in blood, he was dirty, and smelt like death. 

"Please! I'm begging you, you have to help me! There is a lunatic after me, he's trying to kill me! Please, someone help me." Kai sobbed, he was terrified. He knew the man was close to him and these people weren't even trying to help him. 

He was going to die. He knew it.

In the blink of an eye, the man was in his line of vision, brandishing the same axe he had used on all of his other victims. 

Kai scream so loud that the look of fear passed over all of the on looker's faces. 

He turned around so fast to run, before he could he felt a sharp pain in his back, and then warm. 

Blood.

He fell to the ground, smacking his head hard. He spit blood from his mouth, tears streaming down his face as it dawned on him what was happening. 

He was going to die. 

"Please. You have to help me." He pleaded again. 

The man stepped on his back and pulled the axe from it, causing Kai to scream in pain. 

"No more running." The man said as he swung the axe down on Kai's head, finally killing him. 

Kai woke up with a scream, drenched in sweat and tears. He was scared out of his mind, he couldn't think straight. 

It was all just a dream, he wasn't actually dead, and there was no psychopath after him. But it felt so so real, and the pain. The pain was still there, even though he was never hurt.

He jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off right away. He turned around, his back facing the mirror, there was an angry red mark in the center of his back. 

His eyes widened as he looked at the mark, where the hell did that come from!? It was a dream, how did he get hurt if it wasn't real!? 

"Kai? You okay?" Soobin asked from the doorway, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. 

"Uuh... Yeah, just a bad dream." He laughed nervously and turned to face his Hyung. He rubbed his face with his hands and smiled as best he could. 

The same dream from the night before plagued his sleep once again. 

He escaped from the man again except this time he didn't stop for help, he just kept running, and running, and running, until his legs gave out. 

The man made his death much more torturous this time. He hacked away at his legs, hands, finally reaching his head and putting him out of his misery. 

He jolted awake in a cold sweat, it felt to real. He rolled up his pants legs and sure enough there were red marks on them, same with his wrists. 

He made a sound of distress and pushed his hair back.

He didn't understand what was happening, why did he keep having this dream? Why did it feel so real? And most importantly, why was he waking up with actually marks on his body? None of it made sense to him.

He was sure there was a logical explanation to it but he couldn't help but feel like there wasn't. 

He went the whole day feeling like someone was breathing down his neck constantly, the areas on his body with the marks ached the whole time, freaking him out further. 

The same dream plagued him once again 

This time however he didn't leave, he stayed and watched what the man did, watched him work on his victims. 

What he didn't expect however was to see the heads of his victims, he really really wished he hadn't. 

His friends heads laid on the table, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Beomgyu, all three of them. Soobin's head however was missing, maybe he was safe. For now. 

He didn't die this time though, he was forced to eat the flesh from his friends bones, forced to help the man work on turning the bones to powder. 

He woke up crying hard, he couldn't believe the horrible thing that he had just dreamt about, it was revolting. 

He couldn't believe he dreamt that about his bestest friends In the world, it was quite franckly sickening. 

The one thing that always confused him about his dream was he could never remember the man's face. 

This all confused him, the dream, why he was having it, the marks on his body, why he would dream of his friends being murdered, he just wanted answers! 

A few days went by and he hadn't seen any of his friends except Soobin, he didn't see them at the house, at school, anywhere.

He was horrified, so much so he couldn't leave his room. 

He had called into work as sick and hid in his room. 

He finally decided that he had enough of seeing these mysterious marks on his body, he was going to film for the entire night, see if anything was happening while he slept. 

He set up the camera before bed, making sure it was recording and properly hidden behind the things on his desk. 

Sure enough, he had the same dream, only this time the man spoke to him. 

"Why do you fear me Huening Kai? There is no reason, I do this all for you, to protect you." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice as he stroked Kai's cheek 

He had him tied to a chair, his ankles and wrists firmly secured against it, he couldn't move them no matter how hard he tried. 

"Don't you want to be safe Kai?" 

Kai took a deep breath and bit the man's hand hard, "Screw you, you psychopath!!" He yelled.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

"You brat! After everything I do for you, you repay me like this!?" He was outraged, pissed beyond all belief. He grabbed the knife off the table and plunged it into Kai's throat. 

He woke up, panting and sweating as usual. 

He made quick work of getting ready for the day so he could go somewhere private and watch the footage. 

He plugged his camera into his computer getting ready to play the footage. He had picked the very back of the library where no one went to watch the recording.

He felt that was the safest place to do so. 

He braced himself and played it, skipping through it to see if anything happened. Anything at all, anything that could help him figure out what was going on with him.

His heart lept out of his chest when he seen a man sit on his bed and speak the same words from his dream, it was the same man from his dreams, the man that had killed his friends, the man that killed him so many times, the man that's head wasn't upon his friends in his dream. 

Soobin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me your thoughts down in the comments
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader as always, they're amazing and I love them. I feel bad that they have to read through my stuff tho lol. Anyways, go check out their works at RaspberryNCTea.


End file.
